Apnea
by Dinah'sraining
Summary: Lynn Darcy habría fallecido aquella noche, cuando su cuerpo impactó en el suelo tras caer doce metros. Ahora, después de siete años, regresa a Marseille para afrontar los fantasmas que no recuerda; y para sortear la suerte con aquel hombre de melena pelirroja que le eriza la piel pero también le aterra sin saber por qué.
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **APNEA.**

"Solo tener la mitad, ser la sombra entre las tinieblas de algo sin nombre que trataba justificarse como amor. Casi sin respirar, con los pulmones quemándole, soportando la presión. Hay mil razones por las que le dejo, aunque no lo recuerde."

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _17 de julio, 2010._

 **Mañana será otro día en que no seré.**

Veo su silueta a lo lejos.

 **El día en que no me encontraré.**

El humo me asfixia y nubla mi visión.

 **La vida me dejará.**

Pero sé que es él.

 **Indolentemente, me juzgará.**

El miedo crece dentro de mi pecho.

 **Sé que ha llegado el fin.**

No hay escapatoria.

 **Siento como escurre el carmín.**

El dolor de mis huesos y de todo mi ser, es lo único que me recuerda que sigo viva. Y que mi único arrepentimiento es no poder haberle amado más.

 _ **Adiós, vida infeliz.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siete años después, después de "aquel" día._

 **.**

Hoy era el gran día.

Hoy volvía a casa.

El reloj en su muñeca marcaba cuarto para las seis cuando arribó en la acera el vehículo que la conduciría al aeropuerto. Con decisión, tomó su maleta con las pocas pertenencias que no habían sido enviadas a Francia, aún. En un momento de flaqueza, antes de abrir la puerta y no volver jamás, contempló lo que había sido su pequeño departamento de universitaria.

Podía recordar los rincones en donde se la había pasado por casi más de cinco años quemándose las pestañas entre los libros de su ciencia básica, y también la lengua por las mañanas, gracias al café bien cargado de receta familiar que solía prepararse para mantenerse despierta durante el resto del día. Aún sentía el dolor de los dedos, había tomado tantos apuntes y dado tantos repasos durante todo este tiempo que aún podía sentir aquellas interminables tardes en el suelo, aún tenía la sensación de su mano deslizarse por el papel, página tras página.

A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en ese pequeño departamento… a pesar de todos los recuerdos que había creado, a pesar de haber sido su refugio en los incontables días nublados de Londres y de la sociedad misma… No era su hogar.

Pero hoy podía rozar la libertad. Al final, sin ataduras a días de exámenes, al fin dueña y señora de su tiempo. Se sentía dueña de sí. El gran sacrilegio había llegado a su fin, y se podía jactar que todos los sacrificios y todos los sentimientos de desfallecimiento de estos últimos años habían valido la pena. Cada maldito segundo que había transcurrido desde su llegada.

Desde que llegó a la Facultad de Ciencias, con el propósito firme y certero de estudiar la carrera de Ing. Químico, bajo el acojo de una beca, parecía que su vida siempre estuvo escrita y resuelta por la divina providencia. Todo pareció tan fácil desde el momento en que comenzó a desempacar sus pertenencias para hacer suyo aquel refugio, localizado tan solo a unas cuantas cuadras del Campus, pero negada totalmente a tener contacto humano más allá de lo que se permitía para vivir en él. Incluso durante la época de los exámenes, con el estrés de mantener la racha de sobresalientes a nivel superior, con la presión de los profesores, de sus padres y hasta de la empresa que financiaba sus estudios… incluso así, se sintió la más afortunada.

Desde su infancia, los profesores describían a los jóvenes inteligentes como seres brillantes que tenían un propósito en esta vida, como si fuese un don que solo a ellos, ya nadie más que a ellos, se le fue brindado para manejar y gozar la vida a su antojo; por lo tanto, los jóvenes inteligentes se distinguían de los demás, siempre, por tener su rumbo bien definido, saber perfectamente a dónde llegarán, sin titubear un momento, sin apartar nunca el dedo del renglón sin antes haber luchado en cuerpo y alma para conseguirlo.

Los profesores la consideraban perteneciente a esa raza de jóvenes brillantes, confiando plenamente en sus capacidades y con la poca esperanza de un reconocimiento a futuro. Aunque ella más bien se sentía como una niña bruta e impulsiva, pero nadie se tomaba la molestia de revisar su tan trastornada cabecita y ella tampoco hacia nada por dar luces de pensar lo contrario.

Todo en su vida parecía perfecto, como si nunca hubiese habido ningún obstáculo para ella.

Pero durante gran parte de su adolescencia ella se la pasaba compareciente en su habitación, a la deriva de su vida, sin ánimos de comer o levantarse. Llegó el punto en donde es que no desease hacer algo con su vida, simplemente no tenía fuerzas, emocionales y físicas, para buscar el coraje suficiente para levantarse y continuar con sus metas. Padeció depresión, depresión mayor, y poco después los indicios de tener trastorno bipolar.

Diagnosticada y tratada por el médico de cabecera; con la leve sospecha que se había sacado el título de psiquiatra de la manga. Hasta que los estragos del tiempo le obligaron a empezar un tratamiento. Tratamiento que la ayudo a sentirse aún más como una enferma senil, a la orilla entre la vida y la muerte estando totalmente sana mentalmente. Pero ese pequeño tropiezo de su salud la ayudó a renunciar la consideración de la carrera de Medicina como una opción al sentir como su poca energía se iba consumiendo entre su padecimiento y la medicación. Juraba, y se cagaba, en Dios que Leigh era un inútil, porque un médico cuyo juramento, creía haber entendido, constaba en estar al servicio de la salud no parecía tener consideración con sus dolencias mentales al no poder aliviar sus faltas de… ¿de la vida misma, tal vez?

En cualquier caso, las atenuaba con aquellos medicamentos nauseabundos y aquellas citas perdidas en donde ella tenía la sospecha de estar siendo vigilada con la alerta de una posible esquizofrenia.

Pero aun así, se mantuvo tan firme y tan ella tanto como se lo permitió su propia mente y sus sentimientos. Pero en el fondo, todo gritaba una desgarradora y aburrida monotonía: vivía una vida normal en París, hasta que por sugerencia del médico se mudaron a Marseille para la comodidad del tratamiento; sintiéndose como una joven idealista pero racional, casi siempre con faltas de ganas de vivir y constantes ataques de ansiedad.

A pesar de ello, siempre intentaba manejar con todo el optimismo y alegría que le fuese posible en su condición a cualquier situación de la vida.

Hasta que llegó _**él**_.

O bueno, ella legó a él.

Tras mudarse a Marseille, y trasladarse al Instituto Sweet Amoris, le conoció: atractivo, altivo… fuerte. Y las pocas oraciones o argumentos inteligentes, o por lo menos medianamente racionales, que salían de su boca eran muy recompensados por sus músculos bien definidos y su mirada mordaz pero seductora. Sin omitir que a pesar de su pinta de rebelde incomprendido, tenía una maravillosa habilidad con la guitarra.

Ella cayó rendida ante él y sus simples encantos.

Aprendió a quererlo. A él y a sus defectos y virtudes, con más defectos de por medio, pero lo hizo sin importarle cuán ciega estaba siendo. Aprendió a soportar al joven inmaduro y atolondrado que se colaba en su habitación cada sábado a medianoche para verla, al joven que le incitó a escaparse de casa para asistir a un concierto suyo, al joven que le llevó mil y una rosas y estableció una buena relación con su familia…

Aprendió a quererlo, aún sin quererse a sí misma.

Pero jamás sopesó cuán riesgoso era enamorarse sin amarse a sí mismo.

Y así, se embarcó en una relación de poco más de dos años. Semejante a una montaña rusa, con más caídas libres que altos. Soportó el dolor de no sentirse correspondida, se conformó con las migajas de amor que él le otorgaba, pero obligándose a creerse feliz y saciada, cayendo en su propia mentira para creerse completa al fin.

Hasta que sin darse cuenta, se vio en la penosa necesidad de no solo soportar el hecho de no ser querida, sino también las humillaciones y burlas que el pelinegro constantemente profanaba hacia ella. Soportó arranques de ira y episodios de celos sin razón.

Aprendió también a no respirar cuando el dolor agonizante aparecía. En esos momentos cuando los estragos de su enfermedad le cobraban factura atenuando las heridas que él le dejaba, casi aniquilándola, destrozándola sin piedad, porque cada vez las medicinas ya resultaban inútiles, porque cada vez resentía más el maltrato psicológico. Aprendió a soportar la presión, a sentir el dolor como descender a doscientos metros bajo el nivel del mar, a sentirlo como si tus pulmones quemasen y tu cuerpo fuese inerte a las sensaciones: como si fuese apnea.

Aprendió a justificarlo: "tal vez él nunca se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cruel, tal vez nunca se percató de cuánto calaban sus palabras en mí".

Soportó todo eso y más, porque se creía a la deriva sin él, porque juraba que todo su vida se había reducido a él… porque no era más que una tonta e ilusa enamorada que no podía permitirse amarse a sí misma gracias a su propia mente.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Recordaba vagamente la sangre escurriendo entre sus piernas, el dolor punzante de su cabeza y la sensación constante de estar entre un punto irreversible: a la orilla de la muerte, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y despertó en la habitación de un hospital.

Ese día fue en que sus padres tomaron cartas legales del asunto, aún sin saber lo que realmente había ocurrido, con el único propósito de salvarla de una tragedia mayor.

Ese día quedó borrado de su memoria. Ese y muchos más a lado de él se volvieron borrosos e inciertos, retazos sin sentido, una voz que se oía como cientos de voces irreconocibles. Pero podía recordar que nadie podía hacerla sentir como un objeto; ella era un ser vivo, que sentía y latía con fuerza, era Lynnette Darcy. Y nunca iba a permitir que nadie la hiciera sentir menos que nada.

Ni si quiera Castiel Docete.

Aunque ella no lo recordara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Vaya que es algo nuevo para mí publicar una historia en esta plataforma, cuando siempre soy una "lectora fantasma", pero en fin, siempre hay una primera vez. Espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**1\. RAÍCES**

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, si dependiera de él —aunque claramente, la situación no estaba, ni estaría a su merced— ahora mismo estaría en casa, muy probablemente relajándose al sentir sus dedos acariciar armoniosamente las cuerdas de su guitarra. No importaba con cuál practicara su ritual sagrado, si con la electroacústica —su más reciente adquisición— o su fiel eléctrica de toda la vida. No importaba porque cualquiera lo saciaría. Pero la realidad era más bien gris y, a veces, incierta: el trabajo como abogado era agotador, lleno de trajes y corbatas, absorbía cada suspiro de su tiempo, y había semanas en que los domingos se convertían en un día laboral más para él. Y aunque era evidente que el ser abogado no era su vocación, ni mucho menos su devoción, como se supone que debió haber sido, sí que sentía el deber de buscar la justicia.

Por irónico que resultara.

Dio una larga calada a su cigarro; exhaló y degustó el humo tóxico lentamente en silencio. El cigarro fue el único objeto disponible que encontró en el despacho para reducir la tensión que lo estaba matando; sobre todo en ese momento, tras haber tenido la conversación más exasperante, innecesaria, vaga e inútil con una de sus clientes. Se había sentido invadido y eso lo estresaba. Recordaba, vagamente, su rostro —bonito a pesar de todo, por cierto—, y su nombre le desconcertaba al resultarle tan extrañamente familiar, pero su mente era incapaz de procesar que aquella pobre mujer con marcas por todo su cuerpo y el rostro mallugado, restos de la violencia doméstica que había padecido, fuese ni más ni menos que la mismísima Ámber Jáuregui, del Sweet Amoris.

En su trabajo, y en su vida cotidiana, se había impuesto la firme y única condición de olvidar los rostros de las pobres almas en desgracia, al punto de respetar la privacidad de las víctimas como si fuera la propia, aunque bien, le parecía que lo había dicho durante su juramento profesional — ¿o no? Ni si quiera recordaba si había un juramento para los licenciados en Derecho, puede que el día de su graduación hubiese bebido de más—; de cualquier forma, lo había practicado como una religión, le era muy sencillo: una vez que el juez dictaminaba la sentencia —casi siempre— a favor de la víctima, los caminos entre sus clientes y él quedaban separados de por vida. Por eso cuando aquella rubia, —que parecía haber sido, antes de su catastrófico matrimonio, una mujer despampanante y de curvas exuberantes—, se presentó esa mañana, y muchas otras más, en su oficina buscándolo con la vaga pero firme intención de conversar, sin importar el tema, se sintió como si alguien intentase colarse amablemente en su propiedad privada. Las cuentas con la señora estaban claras: se había separado exitosamente de su pareja y lo había refundido en la cárcel, tal y como se lo había propuesto. Siempre lo buscaba sin razón aparente —aunque él podía adivinarla sin esforzarse—, y él se limitaba a evitarla y cuando no le era posible le daba simples calabazas incongruentes que para que lo dejase en paz.

Porque no estaba listo, y no sabía si alguna vez lo volvería a estar.

Suspiró, recargando su peso en el barandal y por primera vez se permitió mirar hacia el suelo que estaba a varios metros bajo sus pies. No, aún no perdía la costumbre de colarse en la azotea de los edificios, que ahora le daban vapor, pero se mantenía fiel a su tradición desde el instituto.

Incluso, a pesar de lo que ocurrió aquella noche…

Y aunque esa frase fuese tan común, aunque esa frase no tuviera magia entre sus letras fue suficiente para activar _algo_ en su mente. Sin reaccionar ni pensar, lo supo inconscientemente: la caja de Pandora se había abierto. Cerró los ojos, por inercia, abrumado por los sentimientos que lo recorrieron, haciéndole estremecer y poco a poco evocando sus memorias tan bien guardadas. Aun así, se negaba rotundamente a dejarse vencer por ellos, al menos no esta vez, en la azotea de la oficina donde era casi una regla, no escrita, el mantener una postura respetable y serena. No podía permitirse ahogarse en el llanto, no hoy.

Habían pasado seis años y ocho meses desde aquella noche que había prometido ser la mejor de su vida, aunque terminó siendo la noche de sus pesadillas eternas. Cerró los puños con fuerza, impactándolo en el objeto más cercano a él: una ventana. Sintió como la sangre escurría de sus nudillos casi blancos gracias a la presión. Pero no le dolía. Le dolía más caer en cuenta que habían sido más de seis años sin saber absolutamente nada, de la que había sido, _su_ pequeña y dramática _princesa_.

De ni siquiera saber con certeza si había sobrevivido.

La buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras; había intentado, por todos los medios, encontrar su ubicación, o al menos una mísera pista. Pero durante todo ese tiempo no había rastro de ella, ningún indicio que ella estuviera respirando el mismo aire. Había visitado desde el pueblo más pequeño hasta la ciudad más bulliciosa de Francia, en tierra y mar.

Pero no había nada.

Y se sorprendió ver a sus padres continuar con su vida, como si nada hubiese pasado, tal y como había sido antes del _accidente_ de su única hija; el médico Darcy seguía escribiendo recetas ilegibles en su consultorio y su bella y melodramática esposa se mantenía a la cabeza de la clínica veterinaria más grande de Marseille. Y se sorprendió más cuando, sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo siguiendo con su vida, ingresando a la universidad y retomando sus viejas amistades olvidadas. Pero nunca tuvo, ni tendrá, el coraje de volver a tocar en público por temor a evocar su fantasma entre las notas y derrumbarse al instante. A pesar de ello, todo parecía seguir su curso, y todos parecían dejar un pequeño rastro a donde quiera que fueran. Excepto ella, que parecía estar en ninguna parte.

Hasta unos meses atrás. Cuando llegó a la única conclusión que podía llegarse tras buscar más de un lustro debajo de las piedras: Estaba muerta.

Estaba completamente convencido que Lynnette Darcy había muerto aquella noche o incluso poco después; no descartaba la posibilidad que hubiese fallecido después de haber sido ingresada al hospital, con daños que parecían irreparables en su cuerpo y en su alma. Y muy probablemente, hoy su cuerpo estuviese sepultado en un cementerio de Francia.

Y todo era culpa suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El avión aterrizó en Marseille, a las 2:34 de la tarde, hora local. El vuelo 210 había tenido un viaje corto, aunque bien pudo pasar a ser la travesía eterna y decisiva de su corta vida. Había esperado, de la manera más paciente que se pudo permitir, tres —tortuosas y jodidas— horas en el aeropuerto de Londres hasta que por fin pudo embarcar en un avión con destino a París, pero solo sería una pequeña escala.

Y aun sabiendo que era una pequeña escala, su corazón se estrujó al oír a la azafata brindándoles una animosa bienvenida a la gran ciudad de Francia, la capital del amor, que la recibía —e intuía que la despedía a la par— con lágrimas cándidas y cálidas; por un instante, el frío y nubloso otoño tardío le sacudieron el corazón con aires de nostalgia al recordar sus días de colegiala, con el uniforme del colegio, saliendo a las 2:30 cada día. Se recordó paseando entre las calles del amor, muerta de risa con algún ingenuo niño que intentaba cortejarla…. ¡Oh, su tan amado París! Que parecía gritarle los momentos de su vida más alegres y llenos de despreocupación. Pero ni todos esos momentos eran suficientes para olvidar como poco a poco —e irreversiblemente— ella se condenó a abandonar a su paraíso encantado. Su bella, tan dulce y tan amarga, París; fiel confidente y amante de la soledad.

Antes de haber sido diagnosticada, y mucho antes de empezar con su tratamiento, ella ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la enfermedad. Aún recordaba la sensación, abrumadora y exasperante, de sentirse atrapada y aislada en su gran ciudad del amor, como si fuese una jaula de oro que no hacía más que ayudar a atenuar su soledad inexistente, alimentando aquel agujero en el pecho que crecía sin cesar. Incluso, si cerraba los ojos, podría jurar que lo estaba viviendo una vez más: aquellas tardes calurosas de verano, donde todo empezaba a perder el sentido en medio de un silencio sepulcral, sin importar a donde fuera, se sentía fuera de sí, incluso en ella; donde el jugar a querer a un joven educado y amable ya no le bastaba, donde el cariño de sus padres le parecía vacío y soberbio… Donde le faltaba el aire y el dolor le sobraba.

Suspiró con el corazón en la mano. París había dejado de ser _su París_ desde hace mucho tiempo. Comenzando el día donde se perdió a sí misma.

Cincuenta y seis minutos después, para su desgracia —o mejor dicho: fortuna, pero ella nunca lo admitiría al ser París el asunto en cuestión— estaba en un vuelo hacia Marseille. Y un poco después de haber despegado sintió como sus párpados pesaban tanto que le era imposible mantenerse despierta, y solo bastaron cinco minutos para rendirse ante Morfeo, despidiéndose entre sueños de su ya no tan amada ciudad natal, no sin antes derramar una solitaria lágrima entre ellos donde —inconscientemente— sabía que ya la había dejado y también sabía que no volvería a verla por un buen rato.

Y henos aquí.

2:35, hora local en Marseille; cuando el bullicio de la gente en el avión la despertó, se encontró con la mirada cargada de diversión de una asistente de vuelo que luchaba —indiscretamente— por no reírse de ella. Lynn sintió como algo pinchó dentro de ella, pero no reconoció _qué_ fue. Ella le sonrío avergonzada mientras tomaba su bolsa de mano y buscaba —torpemente— alejarse de aquella bochornosa situación. Pero mientras avanzaba entre la muchedumbre una vez fuera, tuvo la irrevocable sensación de que tiempo atrás ella no le hubiera respondido amablemente a las burlas de la osada mujer. No. Una parte de ella supo que años atrás la hubiera taladrado con la mirada, pero nunca se dio cuenta que el pinchazo que sintió fue una descarga de rabia, que años atrás había sido tan amiga suya y que en ese momento estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero ella nunca lo sabría, ni ahora, ni años después cuando lo contase como una de sus tantas metidas de pata medianamente tolerables para ser contadas. Pero, ¿por qué?

Ella era un lienzo en blanco. Un libro abierto que incitaba a ser leído una y mil veces hasta que descifrasen los secretos, pero en él no había nada que descifrar, no había grandes secretos. Estaba vacío. Como ella lo había estado tiempo atrás, pero apenas lograba recordar un poco, solo muy, muy poco. Era una mente sin recuerdos, con apenas retazos lúcidos tras el accidente; retazos que apenas eran suficientes para recordar su vida después de su padecimiento. " _Fue la esquizofrenia_ ", repetía Leigh a modo de consuelo médico, " _caíste_ _de un cuarto piso, es un milagro que estés aquí_ "; consuelo médico, con poco tacto y tácito.

Y a pesar de lo conveniente que era el olvido, nadie podía negar que supusiera un peligro que se mantuviera tan ajena a los acontecimientos de aquella noche decisiva de su vida que casi le cuesta la vida. Ni siquiera aquellos que la habían orillado a llegar a ese punto. Pero, tampoco nadie considero apropiado someterla a un interrogatorio que supondría someterla a la peor de las torturas: recordar. Todos coincidieron que era un regalo de la divina providencia su olvido, el perder parte de su memoria, y por ende, una parte de sí. Era lo mejor para todos: ella viviría sin tener en cuenta su tormentoso y doloroso pasado, ella podría seguir adelante sin tener que afrontar lo que había sucedido… era lo mejor para ella.

A Philippe y a Lucía, en quiénes había recaído la decisión de hacerla recordar, se les estrujaba el corazón al pensar en todas las posibles consecuencias de su decisión unánime; donde policías, médicos y hasta el mismísimo Leigh había sido cómplice. Ellos aún no se podían perdonar el estar a punto de perder a su hija, ni el de su tan irresponsable y egoísta elección. " _El tiempo_ _lo dirá todo_ ", repetían para consolarse, pero…

A más de seis años de lo ocurrido, aún no sabían si habían tomado la decisión correcta.

Y aunque ese día se suponía ser uno de los más felices de sus vidas; uno de tantos, pero el más contradictorio fue el día en que la vieron despertar del coma que los médicos habían pronosticado que sería de por vida. Pero no les bastaba con que el sol brillara con fuerza aquella tarde, ni esa ni muchas más del verano que compartirían con ella y muchos otros de sus vidas, como si fuese una señal de buen agüero de lo que sería su futuro. Pero estaban demasiado ensimismados con el pasado para darse cuenta, demasiado heridos por sí mismos que nadie podía curarles al haberla enviado a Inglaterra.

La habían exiliado al único lugar que sabían, con certeza, que nadie la encontraría. Era el lugar menos pensado, con una gran cantidad de habitantes pululando entre sus calles sería imposible encontrar a su pequeña flor. Al contrario de lo predecible que habría sido desterrarla a un pueblo, o incluso, mantenerla en una ciudad más pequeña como Marseille, donde el peligro se respiraba.

Siempre, su único objetivo había sido mantenerla a salvo.

A sí fuera lejos de ellos.

Se consolaban en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, presas del nerviosismo y del pánico. No hacían falta las palabras para descifrar en sus miradas el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente desde que el avión aterrizó: Estaban arrepentidos de su decisión. Y por primera vez, tras seis años de dolorosa espera, se permitieron flaquear y cuestionarse si haberla exiliado —o abandonado— tan lejos de ellos había sido la opción más acertada. Y por primera vez, se encontraron con más de una salida, y todas parecían ser mejores opciones, menos dolorosas y más sensatas.

Sin palabras, por un mísero momento, se lamentaron de no haber tenido la experiencia que la vida les brindaba ahora entre sus hombros. Se gritaron en silencio, reclamándose haberla engendrado a los dieciséis años, donde la inmadurez y las emociones reinaban su vida, pero sobre todo porque habían provocado que la gran decisión de la vida de su pequeña recayera en unos jóvenes de apenas treinta y cuatro años que sorteaban a la vida lo mejor que podían. Aunque, sabían que había porque reprocharse nada; lo hecho estaba hecho, y nadie más que aquellos jóvenes perdidos y desesperados por salvar a su flor podían entender las razones que los orillaron a separarse de ella.

Pero aparataron todos los reproches de golpe cuando vislumbraron a una joven a lo lejos. Una mujer, se corrigieron mentalmente, una mujer que les era alarmantemente familiar.

Con facciones que les pareció haberlas visto antes, en mayor intimidad. Pero lo que la delató fueron aquellos enormes ojos dorados, soñadores pero opacos a la vez, tan propios de Lucía; y una melena castaña, tan parecida a la de Philippe antes que las canas comenzaran a opacar su brillo. Así. La reconocieron entre la muchedumbre. Y ni ahora, ni nunca, supieron por qué; tal vez era cierta aquella vieja creencia que la sangre llama a la sangre o bajo la excusa del corazón se los dijo… pero todos aquellos argumentos que parecían ser válidos para la atolondrada Lucía, a Philippe le resultaban fanfarronadas baratas y poco coherentes, sin sustento de por medio. Pero, así, sin explicación, lo sabían y lo supieron siempre.

Su distancia ya no se medía en millas, ahora, era tan solo cuestión de metros. Cien metros que les hicieron pensar que no había sido tanto tiempo sin ella, que Marseille y Londres estaban demasiado cerca —mucho más—, que no habían sido seis años, sino tan solo seis días malvividos. La inspeccionaron silenciosamente, con los nervios a flor de piel, reconociéndola: tan suya, como desde siempre lo había sido hace veinticinco años atrás. Tan suya, pero a su vez, tan dueña de sí misma. Con el rostro más delgado, con la figura en su lugar… Con una mirada audaz y un paso firme y decidido que no les cabía duda que ahora ya solo era su pequeña en su corazón.

Su flor había crecido.

Conteniéndose de sus deseos, se mantuvieron a la expectativa, a pesar de ser presas de una inmensa felicidad al ver como su retoño se acercaba con desconcierto y sin saberlo. Pero todo se reducía a una sola razón: si bien, el accidente había curado de una manera inexplicable y milagrosa el padecimiento de su Lynn, ellos aún no podían olvidar los malos tragos que habían pasado. No era con el afán de reclamar, pero los daños no se olvidaban de la noche a la mañana. Ni las tardes frías en París, donde los gritos, sonidos de muebles y cristales rompiéndose sin ton ni son, eran protagonistas de sus vidas. No se lo habían permitido olvidar por el temor a que ella recayera, como si de una adicción se tratase su frágil condición, pero nadie sabía con certeza que podía ocurrir. No lo podían olvidar.

Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y en ese momento, todo pareció olvidado.

Lynnette, su pequeña Lynn, tan fría y reservada, dura pero frágil, más que cualquier otra persona que hubiesen conocido… contra todo pronóstico, hasta de su intuición fraternal, una sonrisa enorme se asomó entre sus labios y sin darles tiempo para asimilarlo, se echó a correr hacia ellos, presa de una enorme felicidad que no supo cómo controlar y no quiso disimular. Ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, presas de la felicidad y el desconcierto, mientras que ella derraba cálidas lágrimas, porque en el momento en que sintió su calor, tan familiar y protector, y sobre todo cuando su madre acarició su melena y su padre depositó un beso en su frente… supo que finalmente había llegado a casa.

Aquel pequeño rincón del mundo donde pertenecía, antes y siempre, porque su hogar siempre estaría donde ellos estuvieran. Eran tr… _cuatro_ contra el mundo, sufriendo los unos con los otros y compartiendo la felicidad.

Los miró a detalle, con discreción, notando el peso de los años sobre ellos; con más arrugas y más visibles que cuando les dejó. Notó como los ojos de su madre se arrugaban discretamente al sonreír, como las líneas en la frente de su padre comenzaban a tomar forma permanente en él… pero los años no calaron en ella hasta que se percató de algunas canas, casi imperceptibles, en la melena y barba de su padre. Y poco después, se daría cuenta que Lucía también las tenía, pero se había decidido por cubrirlas con tinte.

— _Carajo_ —susurró—, seis años bien podrían ser una eternidad.

Sus padres se separaron por un momento, sin soltar su agarre y juró que la iban a reprender gracias a su lengua viperina, como solían hacerlo cuando ella vestía un aburrido uniforme gris y aún cargaba una pesada mochila en los hombros. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, se echaron a reír, relajándose. Nadie más que Lynnette podía haber descrito las emociones de un gran lapso en tan solo una frase, tan casual y directa. Pero ni así el atisbo de culpa que aún residía en ellos —y residiría por el resto de sus vidas— se fue; se las apañaron para tragarse su dolor, de la manera en que solo los padres lo saben hacer. Ya era hora de disfrutarla y ser feliz con ella.

—Es hora de volver, alguien te está esperando —dijo Philippe sonriendo, mientras cargaba su maleta.

 _Laila._

La pequeña familia, aún incompleta, salió del aeropuerto entre risas y sonrisas de felicidad pura, algunas cargadas de nerviosismo pero auténticas, sin duda. Para cualquier persona que no les conociera —que bien se limitaban a turistas y foráneos recién llegados— lucían como una familia más del montón: escandalosa, pero inexplicablemente taciturna, a la par; suponían que regresaban de un paseo o incluso de unas vacaciones, tal vez, merecidas. Pero… para aquellos que conocían a los Darcy, parecían estar viendo una ilusión. Bajo las atentas miradas; con calma y sin prisas, cruzaron el estacionamiento, y no se libraron de ellos hasta que se desaparecieron en un Jeep Cherokee 2017, que definitivamente reflejaba la personalidad del padre, con el rumbo a casa. Pero nadie podía apartar su vista, solo hasta que el coche desapareció entre las calles de la ciudad.

Sobre todo la mirada verde y dorada de un hombre albino. Hombre que se encontraba esperando en una cafetería cercana del estacionamiento del aeropuerto desde las 2:40 de la tarde, pero que ahora se encontraba paralizado y pesa de la duda desde su silla. No podía alegar, como los demás habían hecho, que había sido una ilusión de su mente o que no era lo que parecía. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estar convencido que aquello había sido real. Y que sí era lo que parecía: el reencuentro familiar de los Darcy.

Se quedó entre la espada y la pared, con el teléfono quemándole en el bolsillo y sus dedos impacientes. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando lo sintió entrar por aquella puerta, saludando a la joven del mostrador, y se sintió aún más acorralado cuando le oyó pedir su expreso doble de siempre. Y casi siente su muerte cuando escuchó como caminaba hacia él…

 _¿Por qué a mí?_ , pensó el pobre hombre que sin saberlo estaba sudando frío.

—Oye, Lysandro, ¿has visto un fantasma?—preguntó con sorna una voz grave pero tan conocida.

Le sintió mirarle, al principio con la burla tan característica de sus ojos, pero también sintió como poco a poco todo rastro de diversión iba desapareciendo del pelirrojo… Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, siguió el camino que apuntaba su mirada.

 _Mátenme._

.

Una hora después de trayecto y de charlas innecesarias, que ya habían sido conversadas por teléfono o textos, pero que parecían despertar la curiosidad como si fuese la primera vez en ser oídas, todo gracias a que la cercanía les otorgaba el placer no dicho que no tuvieron en su momento. Incluso, Lynn que se mantenía absorta al mundo de la tecnología, reconocía que no había nada comparado con oír las risas en persona, poder mantener el contacto físico con el sujeto en cuestión, poder observarle sin temor a que la resolución de la cámara, o el mismo ordenador, no procesase la imagen como debería. Era un gran festín de emociones encontradas, y lo fue aún más cuando la reja del hogar de los Darcy se abrió y el automóvil aparcó enfrente de la casa blanca de dos plantas de sus padres, con un ligero estilo colonial afrancesado. Pudo notar algunos cambios, como que el jardín de flores de su padre había crecido, pero ahora estaba protegido por una malla. Incluso, habían añadido más árboles frutales, nada le pasó por alto, ni algunas partes del jardín que parecían destruidas recientemente…

Pero nada llamó más la atención de Lynn que los objetos esparcidos en el jardín, que parecían colocados estratégicamente como trampas mortales. Se acercó a uno de los objetos, solo para darse cuenta que… Eran juguetes.

Entonces, todo lo vio con más claridad. Desde osos de felpa que, gracias a Dios en su vida había visto, hasta muñecas que creía haber visto guardadas en el almacén. También había pelotas… muchas pelotas… más y más pelotas, de distintos tamaños y colores. Y más figuras de felpa… Todo parecía indicar la presencia de un mocoso en casa.

Y casi se podía estar lo cierto.

Su padre abrió la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa surcando en su rostro, dejando ver a la pequeña que yacía ahí esperando a sus padres desde hace tres horas… y hace más de seis años su llegada.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la pequeña inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, aparentemente confundida, hasta que Lynn comenzó a acercase a ella, presa de los nervios y el temor. _¿Y si no me reconoce?_ , pensó a cada paso que daba. Y cuando finalmente llegó a la mitad del camino, la pequeña salió disparada en sus brazos.

Lynnette Darcy era hija única hasta hace siete años, cuando el Doctor Darcy y su señora tomaron la decisión de hacer crecer a la familia —en realidad, al principio había sido una decisión encabezada por Lucía—. Lynn no había tenido hermanos gracias a la firme decisión, también de sus padres, de no más hijos porque no querían volver a pasar el sacrilegio impuesto por ellos mismos de cambiar pañales y desvelarse hasta al amanecer todos los días. Sí, les gustaban los bebés, les gustaba cuidarles, les gustaba mimarles y criarlos, pero con Lynn les bastó para entender que no les gustaba criar bebés _humanos_. Por esa razón, y muchas más que le eran desconocidas, aunque no fueran de la misma especie, Laila era la hermana pequeña de Lynn.

Laila era una cachorra de seis años, un Shih Tzu de pelaje blanco y negro, con destellos plateados. Una cosa peluda y pequeña, una _bola_ _de_ _pelos_ , hecha y derecha. A quién su madre adoraba y veneraba, incluso bajo la sospecha que lo hacía mucho más que a su propia hija de sangre. Mientras que por su parte, su padre la había tenido que aceptar como una Darcy como un acto de resignación; al ser médico le embargó el terror al pensar todas las posibles consecuencias de tener un animal doméstico en casa, y se atenúo aún más cuando comenzó a comer en la misma mesa y a dormir en la misma cama que ellos —todo bajo el capricho de Lucía—. Pero a estas alturas le eran indiferentes los rastros de pelaje que Laila dejaba por toda la casa y el auto, incluso en su ropa. Lo había superado, llegando a quererla como si de Lynn se tratase.

Entró con Laila entre brazos a la casa, y entre besos repartidos por su rostro —ante el malgenio del médico de la casa— la depositó en el suelo del recibidor, mientras que su madre se escabullía la cocina para terminar la cena y su padre se encerraba en su estudio con carácter urgente. Miró por un momento a su alrededor, antes de tomar la decisión de afrontarlo de una vez.

Aprovechando la situación, tomó su maleta y recorrió lentamente las escaleras, con Laila pisándole los talones. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro cuando sus pies por costumbre se detuvieron en la tercera puerta la izquierda. Aspiró profundamente, tocando el pomo de la muerta.

—Es ahora o nunca, Laila —le susurró a la pequeña que la miraba curiosa.

Y entonces, entró.

La habitación permanecía limpia y pulcra; como si alguien habitase en ella desde siempre. Pero, evidentemente, estaba en el limbo, desde su partida se había quedado congelada, brindándole una sensación de estar en tierra "sagrada". Las fotografías en los marcos colgados alrededor, reflejaban a una versión más joven y aniñada de ella misma, pero ella sin lugar a dudas. En el librero reposaban títulos rezagados por siete años más, y algunos tantos más que habían sido de los más recientes del año 2010. Era como volver a un momento pasado de su vida, pero sin dudas: desconocido. A pesar de ello, se sintió familiarizada con la habitación.

Pero con una gran falta.

Una gran falta que no supo cómo descifrar. Pero era algo que le abría un hueco en su interior… Sin saber conscientemente por qué lo hacía, abrió la ventana de la habitación que daba al jardín trasero, y sin saber por qué, buscó con disimuló detrás de los arbustos y de los árboles.

Pero no había nada.

Ni nadie.

Y solo regresó en sí hasta oír el sonido de algo desgarrándose, sorprendida, volvió su vista solo para encontrarse con Laila, colada en su cama, que intentaba acabar con un oso de felpa, seguramente, obsequiado por algún novio parisino que, seguramente, había tenido la ilusión melodramática de tenerla por siempre bajo la merced de sus arrumacos baratos e infantiles. Lynnette no podía negar que todos sus novios parisinos, al menos, parecían tener la vena del amor recorriendo todo su ser, pero hasta cierto punto los obligaba a rozar lo absurdo y burdo.

—Mátalo —murmuró Lynn, mientras comenzaba a escudriñar los cajones de su escritorio—. Ese peluche es de Drake.

Y al mencionar su nombre, se encontró arrugando la nariz de desagrado, lamentándose internamente no haber olvidado un poquito más de sí, al menos lo suficiente para borrar los bochornosos y escasos recuerdos de su vida no tan amorosa. No es que no hubiesen buenas cosas, algo dentro de ella le decía que sí, pero lo único que era capaz de recordar eran momentos embarazosos de unos adolescentes ridículos que le lanzaban cualquier cursilería sacada de una novela barata, pero lo que más le avergonzaba —y JAMÁS, sería capaz de aceptar— era recordarse suspirando como romántica atolondrada mientras leía las cartas escritas en cursivas y con un montón de faltas de ortografía y gramática… y coherencia.

Laila respondió un "Auuuu", como si hubiese comprendido lo que le había dicho, y ella apostaba a que sí.

Laila no era solo un perro y una hermana porque sí… era su fiel confidente, su mejor amiga y… la eterna bebé de mamá.

Cuando Lucía se hizo con Laila, a raíz del accidente, le había intentado vender la falsa —y no disimulada— idea que lo había hecho por egoísmo: por y para ella, exclusivamente. Pero su mentira era evidenciada cuando encerraba, casi siempre, al cachorro de ocho meses en su habitación, donde habían colocado su cama y esparcido sus juguetes. Por lo que se vieron obligadas a compartir mucho tiempo juntas. Hasta el punto en que Laila pasó a ocupar la mitad de la cama de Lynn todas las noches.

Lucía había omitido algunos detalles que parecían ser importantes: el primero, Lynn no tenía ni un pelo de estúpida, tenía tiempo y curiosidad suficiente para investigas sobre su padecimiento; el segundo, que al investigar sobre él, también lo había hecho sobre sus tratamientos.

Se sentó en la cama tras una exhaustiva búsqueda en su pasado entre páginas de cuadernos escolares y de estudio. Laila seguía inquieta, como un torbellino, pero ahora con un perro de felpa; un perro de felpa que había sido un pequeño regalo de su padre en un parque de diversiones cualquiera, que no podía recordar pero lo intuía. _Se va a poner verde_ , pensó con burla.

—Incorregible, Laila, eres incorregible—suspiró, rodando los ojos.

Acarició con delicadeza su pelaje cuando finalmente se quedó quieta. La contempló en silencio: era una cosa pequeña… tan frágil y tan hermosa a la vez… Era perfecta.

Su nariz pequeña y chata le daba un aspecto de ternura, suavizando sus colmillos salidos y sus dientes disparejos. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le cautivaba y maravillaba eran sus ojos cafés enormes que abarcaban casi toda su cara.

A pesar de lo —nada— bien que lo intentaron disimular, Lynn siempre se supo sometida a un tratamiento con animales. Y aunque no recordase todo a lo que alguna vez se había sometido, sentía que por primera vez, tras muchos intentos fallidos, Leigh había acercado al fin.

Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero fue ella y no los calmantes quien la había ayudado en sus días más sombríos después de salir del hospital. En esos días cuando se veía sumida en una gran tristeza, pero ya no como producto de su ya "curada" enfermedad, sino de la sensación que la embargaba constantemente todos los días, esa sensación que le susurraba sin palabras que algo le faltaba porque sabía, sin saber, que su mano no siempre estuvo vacía. Ella estuvo ahí cuando la urgencia de recuperarse a sí misma le asfixiaba.

Laila llegó a su vida para derribar muros y cambiarla totalmente, abriendo el paso a la luz en su pequeño rincón. Llegó a su hogar en Marseille, en una calurosa tarde de verano, alrededor de las cinco y cuarto, a una semana después de volver del hospital. Su madre la había depositado en el suelo de la sala de estar donde ella había pasado casi todo el día acurrucada en un sofá leyendo; era una cosa sin gracia y sin forma, salpicada de pintura y mal cuidada. En un principio se mostró resistente a la idea que una cosa llena de pelos y maleducada merodeara por la casa contaminando su aire. Pero en realidad estaba aterrada, ella no estaba lista para asumir la responsabilidad de una vida a su cuidado, suficiente había tenido esos días con la ocupación constante de mantenerse con vida. Pero Lucía sí. Y mientras pasaban una tarde silenciosa más en su habitación, sin necesidad de palabras, solo con una mirada se aceptaron mutuamente.

A Laila le hacía falta el cariño de una familia, después de haber pasado los últimos seis meses de su corta vida rotando en casas que no le brindaron cariño ni cuidado, que no supieron cómo lidiar con el torbellino que ella era; que ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de ponerle un nombre como tal, solo el apodo de "Gorda". Y a Lynn le hacía falta un motivo para sentirse viva, una compañía cuando todo estaba vacío.

Y así fue como se volvieron hermanas. De una manera que nadie de ellas ni nadie más entendió, pero les bastaba.

Aunque Laila la sometía a su antojo con aquellos enormes ojos, tenerla feliz era lo que le hacía vivir.

Había sido duro estar lejos de ella, pero estaba nuevamente con ella. Para complacer a su pequeña y caprichosa hermana no humana.

Depositó un suave beso en su coronilla. Laila bufó y al oír gritar a su madre que la cena estaba lista, salió disparada para el comedor.

Lo había olvidado: era la esclava de esa cosa peluda.

Lynnette soltó un bufido, casi idéntico al de Laila, mirando con recelo la puerta donde, apenas unos segundo atrás, Laila había cruzado como alma que lleva el diablo. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo una malagradecida. Y aunque ella detestaba la sensación de sentirse utilizada, la adoraba.

—Esa cosa es un gato—murmuraba constantemente, mientras bajaba a cenar.

Tomó su lugar en la pequeña mesa cuadrada en silencio. Observando todo y nada a su alrededor. Observó a Laila en la silla de enfrente, sentada correctamente, esperando impaciente a que su madre le diese de comer; observó a la susodicha sirviendo con una gran sonrisa la comida; observó a su padre leyendo disimuladamente unos correos en su teléfono celular.

Oh.

Hogar, dulce y cálido, hogar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me he propuesto actualizar cerca de cada lunes. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
